bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Converging Destiny
Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Kiba was walking through the woods in a forest lying somewhere in the World of the Living. Ugh, this is so dull... Ever since the whole Demon Invasion thing, everything's become so boring around here. He wished something would happen soon. No matter what it was, something had to happen... An Arrancar with pink tipped bangs walked through the forest, quiet and serene. The wind whistling, blowing past her hair. She looked onward, her small glasses glinting lightly in the sun. Fuerte Silenciar yawned lightly, the Liberation Army was beginning to tire from the days of training and labor, not to mention, Dificil... ugh... She smiled through it, there were several people there that she admired, Socorro and Bazett to list. Finding a content place to sleep against, willing to laze around for a bit, before returning back to the Valley of Screams. Kenpachi, hearing someone near, drew one of his swords and hid behind a tree, ready to strike whoever it was. He'd pray it was someone he could cut. Fuerte sighed as she stared up at the sky, the tree branches and clouds covering up the sun. She begins to smirk, thinking of the funny ongoings within the Liberation Army. Her mind crossed back to when Dificil ruined her eye-sight. Flinching inwardly, she elbowed the tree behind her in irritation. Causing the tree to splinter and crack, remaining firm, the tree slightly 'bruised' from her quickly found anger at the madman. Kenpachi jumped out from behind the cracked tree in surprise, clutching his Zanpakuto tightly "Nice move but I still am- Eh?" He looked at her, dropping his guard "Wh-Who are you?" Fuerte's eyes opened wider slightly, the sunlight causing her to squint, plus the glare from the glasses didn't help any. Placing her hand over her eyes to give them shade, she eyed the person up and down. "Oh, I'm Ketsueki Okuri." She decided to go by her other name for the current situation. Namely because she didn't want to give her name out to strangers... and strangers with swords, most definately. His single eye stared at her curiously "She has the look of a simple girl yet her Reiatsu is that of a Hollow. That can only mean this little girl is an Arrancar..." He tilted his head to the side "Who are you and what do you want?" Fuerte placed her finger on her lip, "Umm, I'm Ketsueki Okuri, and what do I want... some peace and quiet." She wasn't taking the situation seriously, she found it better to be humorous to gain friends, then being serious. Or atleast, that's what she thought. His eye twitched in disbelief. She was... mocking him? He pointed his sword at her "Do you know who I am?!" Fuerte raised a nervous expression to her lips, quivering slightly. No, make friends, stupid! ''Mentally giving herself a slap to the fore-head, she inched a bit farther down the tree. "N-No, not really... no..." Repeating the answer several times, probably helped, right...? He rested the blade on his shoulder while pointing to his chest with his thumb, a confident smirk resting on his face "I am Captain of Squad 11... ''Kenpachi Kiba!" Fuerte looked at his proud stance, she could tell he either deserved it, or let it go to his head. Giving an affirmed nod, somewhat envious of the title he possessed. "Your a real Captain?" Her voice almost sounding like that of a fan-girl. Almost, but not enough. Hmm... I really hope I can get out of here, this doesn't look like it's going to be for the best for me... He heard the praising tone and smirked more in pride at the admiration. He nods "Hmmm... for an Arrancar, she is pretty awsome..." Whew... ''Fuerte giggled, "Wow, didn't think I'd ever see any in person before." ''Atleast, on friendly terms... "So, Kiba... or Kenpachi, Kenny..." Shrugging lightly at her own self-amusement. "What are you doing out here?" Come on, keep talking, and you can get him off track... ''It had worked before, maybe it could with a Captain. Kiba smirked while sheathing his sword, feeling safe around this Arrancar for some reason "Ever since the Demonic Invasion, my Division has been stationed out here to-" He caught himself just in time to make sure he didn't reveal too much. "Err... Just, patrolling." Giving a nod, she turned her gaze back to forest, purting her lips. "Ah, sounds 'fun'." She liked how he wasn't as hostile or unfriendly as most. Usually they'd just give her a wave, or a 'hi', occasionally a glare or flirt... Her own Zanpakuto on her back, placing her right hand's index finger into a strand of the pink-tipped hair, the silver showing it off colorfully. Twiling the lock of hair, adding a question. "Ah, Demons, not a good 'lot', quite unfriendly, you seem like a good person though." She wasn't going to deny it, he intrigued her. He gave a questioning glance "'Good'? Define 'good' please." He didn't like that word. Good, evil. Those words weren't very nice at all. They were too... concrete. "Well, for the Demons, I mean... annoying, pathetic." Looking up at him, offering him a smile. "And, I don't know, I just like you, your interesting." He smirks while sitting down, crossing his legs "Yeah... Y'know, for an Arrancar, your pretty cool too." Fuerte smirked, "Well, good to meet yo- how do you know I'm an Arrancar...?" Her voice inquisitive. Maybe it was just because he was a captain... maybe, she was too easy to read? Frowning inwardly, she hoped she wouldn't say anything to ruin their conversation. He laughs aloud "No offense but your Reiatsu reaks! Hollows naturely smell bad when their Reiatsu is sensed, so quite honestly I was surprised to find out that you were one." Confused for whether or not to take offense... or compliment. She smiled awkardly, "Ahh... Sorry about that... I didn't know my Reiatsu 'reaked' that badly." Quirking her brow, "I probably should have covered it better..." He waved it aside "Not a problem. So... what's your '''real' name?" Rubbing the back of her head, "O-oh, you know, I was lying about that..." Frowning, guilt edging up on her. "Well, my real name is Fuerte Silenciar... and I'm an Arrancar, as you know... heh..." She scoffed near the end, she sounded so awkard, and stupid... He probably wouldn't even want to talk with her now. Well, he didn't automatically send you off, after he knew you lied to him, he's a decent guy. He laughed slightly "I knew it was something Spanish. So what are you doing out here?" She frowned, "Trying to 'escape' reality, I get so tired of training and crap... I mean, I love 'fighting' and all that... but enough is enough..." Sarcasm tipping her voice, she was getting irritated just thinking of it. He tilts his head curiously "Tired of fighting? How? I can't stand NOT fighting. Things are always so boring in the world without fighting to make them interesting." Shrugging, "It get's old after awhile." "I mean, you've hit a target one way, with a certain technique, you've done 'em all." Fuerte yawned bored to the brim, "I just can't take it, I mean, I'd like to just enjoy the out-doors, some human art, some of that awsome human-music at those... raves or whatever they call them." Shrugging, "The worlds we live in are so limiting." He shrugs, not understanding her "I don't rely on techniques for battle. The unpredicatbility of sword combat is the sole hobby of mine. Always has been, and always will be." Fuerte gave a smile, "I don't understand, I focus more on specific techniques I possess then anything..." Giving a re-affirming nod, "So... you love fighting?" The conversation was taking an interesting turn, she was beginning to like Kiba, too bad she didn't have a clue about relationships, maybe they'd hold hands or something? No. He nods "Who doesn't? It's the most fun sport there is!" He found it odd how she was looking at him. Like he had something in his eye? No... it was something else. Averting her gaze from him quickly, hoping to answer the best she could. "Well, not so much to me, I don't like fighting all that much...' Fuerte preferred to be peaceful in most situations, but right now, she seemed a bit nervous... Hmmm... she looked away. Was he intimidating her? He continued "Everyone has their own thing, I guess." Giving a nod, "Yeah... so... since your a Captain and all... and I'm an Arrancar..." She began to stutter, "W-wouldn't that mean y-you'd have to kill me?" Frowning with that all too familiar sorrowful expression. Please don't be another one... not the same as the rest. ''Mentally crossing her fingers, she hoped that Kiba wasn't like most others. He shook his head "Nah. You lack the fighting spirit I need in an opponent. You can live." Giving a smile, breaking the previous frown, ''Yes, he's not like the rest! Sorta... Giving him a smile, "So, what's it like... being a Captain and all? I mean, you must be popular, you have plenty of spiritual power, and phyiscal strength..." It slowly led her to asking a particular question in mind, "I bet you have a lot of female 'admirers' back in Soul Society." He scratched the back of his head while smiling "Well not too many... And being a Captain is very boring at times. Everyone expects you to let your subordinates do all the fighting." Hmm... "So, you have any of those admirers that you like in particular, a girl-friend?" She gulped down, You are asking too much, stop while you're ahead! Fuerte raised a hand to the back of her head, waving her other hand infront of her comically, "Sounds unfair..." Making sure to acknowledge the second answer." He shook his head "Not really. I guess I haven't taken much time into my romance life." Now he knew why she was acting this way. She was into him. He slightly smirked, hoping she didn't notice. Fuerte cheered, Yes! Hoping he hadn't noticed her own smirk, too busy to see his own. "Ah... you probably should." Stuttering to keep up with her own stupidity and impulsive tongue. "I mean, y-you should think about it, it's always good to have someone else that cares about you." She thought he'd buy that... "Yeah..." He said casually while laying back, moving both of his hands behind his head and staring up at the sky. How... relaxing. A warm expression covering Fuerte's features, she gave a gentle smile. "So, what do you like, in a girl?" Maybe he was into her type! Or maybe he liked tough chicks... maybe shy ones... Frowning, she could list too much to not like about herself, at that moment, she honestly didn't expect him to list a trait that she had. He shrugged casually "I don't know. Someone who could sparr with me sometimes, I guess." Tapping her chin. "You in a mood for a fight? I've always wanted to fight a Captain." Clapping her hands, "It'd be fun." Plus... he did say he was into that... Fuerte looked at his face intently, waiting for an answer, she could handle a yes or no, right? He closed his eye tiredly "Not at the moment. You got me in a lazy mood." He stretches his legs, popping his joints and resumes his position. Shrugging, "I tend to do that." Fuerte quirked her lips, "So... what do you plan to do in the future... if there's not alot of fighting and such, going on?" He laughed "Pray to whatever deity is out there that my boredom ends soon. How about you?" Fuerte quirked her lips, "I don't really know... I have alot of desires and wishes..." Quickly raising her brows, staring back into the woods, following his example. "Firstly, I'd want to get my training done, become strong. Then, after that is done, and if I'm still alive by then, I'll want to find a guy, let things calm down." Cracking her neck slightly, giving it a low twist. "And after that, I don't really know, whatever cards I'm handed, I'll play 'em out." He smirks with his eye closed "Sounds similar to what I'm after." He opens his eye and glances at her to see what she would do next. Fuerte's cheeks turned a light pink, "Ah, we have the same goals then, well... close enough anyway." She hoped he wouldn't notice, she didn't like blushing, it made her feel like such a sissy. He looked away, pretending not to notice "So, uhhh... I'm assuming your not seeing anyone?" Fuerte shook her head side to side lightly, "No, not at all." Twirling a lock of hair, as she usually did when nervous, "Believe it or not, I don't have a lot of friends... much less anyone that would think that way about me." Pointing to her glasses and hair. "I'm sorta the out-cast, and being an Arrancar don't help none." He looked up at the sky "I wonder what we're to happen if an Arrancar and Shinigami we're to be together." Mentally, she didn't know what to think. "I don't know honestly... It's unheard of, and rules dictate against it, even if not written down, their still there." Tapping her chin, "I don't care really, rules are sometimes meant to be broken... and if two souls find attraction to eachother, it's not really anyone else's choice to dictate their lives." Slapping her chest with her fist. "I'll rule my own life, screw everyone else..." He smirked at her "That's the spirit. Your honestly the nicest Arrancar I've met." Giving a humble expression, "I am...? Well... thanks." She didn't enjoy boasting, but she would take a compliment. "Your... the kindest Shinigami I've ever met." He looked back up at the sky "Tch... tell that to all those that I've killed." Fuerte frowned, "I doubt you've killed more than me..." Raising her hand quickly, "I'm not proud of it though! I didn't want to do it." Adding one last thing to prove her point from earlier, "And, well, it's not up to me to decide whether the people you killed deserved it or not." He shrugged casually again "Neither do I. The reason can be decided after it happens but the result is still the same." "A corpse and a fallen soul." Stating what she thought happened as a result of death. She found herself staring into his eyes, not noticing her own actions. He stared back in wonder "What?" Catching herself, "O-oh, no-nothing, sorry." Looking away, she stood up quickly trying not to appear stupid, she hated it when people thought ill of her. He smirked "You're a very nervous person, y'know that?" Fuerte frowned, "Sorry, I try not to be." She placed a finger in her lock of hair again, as she usually did. "And your a very odd person, by the way..." Sticking out her tongue, her finger still preoccupied. He smirked up at her "Are you busy later tonight, by chance?" He was mentally crossing his fingers. This was also a bit dangerous, as she was an Arrancar. She glanced over to him, "Am... I busy?" She shook her head, thinking of anything, Yes, you finally have someone that likes you! "Nope, I've got nothing planned." She was trying not to jump up and down in excitement. He stood up, balancing himself with his sheathed swords "Want to hang out somewhere?" God, asking someone out was just so... wierd. Was this what Captain Kurosaki called... awkwardness?" Fuerte smirked chirply, "Yeah, that sounds like fun." Her awkardness was trended towards the greetings, but right now, she was as content as she could be. Eyeing the funny way he was standing on the sheathed swords, she tried not to chuckle or roll her eyes at his humorous stance. He gave her an awkward slight salute as that was the only way he was accustomed to greeting or saying farewell formally "Err... Alright, I guess I'll... see you here at around... 7? Is that good?" She nodded, twirling a lock of hair as she closed her eyes, answering him shortly, "That sounds good. I look forward to it." Offering a warm grin afterwards. He nodded "Well... I should return to my quarters so I'll, err... see you then..." Fuerte nodded, "Ok, I'll see you then..." Offering a warm expression, she began to walk off, making plans and ideas for what she would do and wear... Later that evening Kiba arrived in casual rags, not able to decide what would be proper for such an occasion. Fuerte looked around, wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, small silver outlines covering it. A small blue mini-skirt under it. Her metal greaves and gloves gone. Her glasses placed upon her face. She was too nervous... Her Zanpakuto gone, she still had a knife hidden out of sight, she could never be too safe. Peeking across trees, she could see him, smiling cheerfully, her first actually chance at a relationship. He saw her and smirked "Yo." What an un-formal greeting but it worked just the same. Fuerte gave a small response, "Hello. You look nice." Looking at his pants and shirt, he cleaned up nice for being the Captain of the 11 Division. He smiled "Same for you. So how about we just head to this nice cafe' I heard about?" What he forgot to mention was that he heard it from his comrades in the 11th Division, and he had to make sure not to let them know why he needed to know about it. Fuerte gave a firm nod, "That sounds fun to me. Lead the way, I don't really know the Human World that well." Rubbing the back of her head nervously. Aren't you the smooth talker... This was soon followed by a mental face-palm. He nodded and took her hand, leading her to a cafe' om a nearby town. After reaching the Cafe' she smirked, She had never eaten much Human food before, maybe it was good? What she did like, was how he had taken her hand so freely. Tints of pink graced her cheeks, thankfully, he was leading her, and was faced foward, for now. He sat at a table and hoped no one he knew would be there. It would be such a painfully embarrassing experience if so. He smiled at her casually. Fuerte smiled, scootching her chair in. Ordering a decent meal. She looked at him contently, he looked somewhat more nervous then she did. She wanted him to start the conversation, she was no good at these things, plus, he was the guy here, not her. He scratches his chin "So, uhh... what are you into?" "Well, I love art, drawing, look at it... listening to music, and of 'course, creating music, I myself play the flute and harp." Offering a keen smile afterwards, Fuerte was content with talking or listening. "Heh... Don't tell anyone but I like the harp myself sometimes." He smirked. Why did he just tell her that!? Fuerte smiled, "Really? Cool." Giggling, it felt better being relaxed, her nervousness slowly waning away. "And I swear I won't tell anyone." She offered a re-affirming nod, as the waiter placed their two drinks before them. He sipped his drink casually. How nice this was. This was one of the few times he had fun without being in combat. Fuerte smiled as she looked at him. "So, tell me about yourself, what are your likes... dislikes..." She was hoping to get a good answer, for future reference if the relatonship moved on further. He chuckled slightly "I like battle and combat and anything relating to physical conflict between one person and another! And what I don't like is boring, nauseating peace..." He leaned back in his chair, remembering past battles that he cherishes. "Ah, I figured as such." Offering a quick cheesy grin. Placing the drink up to her lips, taking a sip. "Is it boring, nauseating peace right now for you?" She asked after placing the drink back down. He chuckled slightly "Not really because I have something to do. Taking naps in my free time isn't what I like to call exciting." Giving a grin, "If you take naps in your free time, how do you keep so fit?" It had been a compliment in itself, but she hadn't noticed it, thinking it more a question.